The operation or actuation of a mechanical button generally entails the displacement of the button by force. A button may include mechanisms to oppose this force and return the button to a resting position when the force is removed, one example of which is a spring. Often the force is not applied to an area of the button that is directly over the spring, or is not applied in a direction that is in-line with the motion of the spring. Such applications of force may cause the button to roll about an axis, thereby depressing one side of the button more than another. Elongated buttons, such as a space bar, may have multiple springs and other mechanisms to help prevent and/or reduce roll, thereby ensuring that the button moves a uniformly. Typically, anti-roll mechanisms are bulky and include a relatively large coordinated support system. With the ever-decreasing size of electronic devices, the installation of such mechanisms may become impractical or may consume space inside an electronic device that would otherwise be put to a different use.